<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens On The Water by Rosswritesalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901760">What Happens On The Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosswritesalot/pseuds/Rosswritesalot'>Rosswritesalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Goons (Podcast), Shameless (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkward Romance, Fluff, Frottage, Internalized Homophobia, Just country boys being country boys, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosswritesalot/pseuds/Rosswritesalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's kinda nice." Shaun says quietly as he allows his eyes to bounce from one constellation to the next. He can't explain it, exactly. After all, the boy has never been great with words. All he can say about any of the experience is that it's nice. It's nice being here simultaneously in the open and hidden away. It's nice to feel all judgements and pretenses being washed away with every dip of the water. It's just nice. </p>
<p>"Yeah.. it is." Dallas replies, because somehow he truly understands what Shaun means. Theyre so much more similar than either would expect. The desire is never fully gone, no matter how many times Dallas has slept with other girls around the school, he still can't escape the desire to be right here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sniping_Soup | Dallas/Dergie | Shaun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happens On The Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was fairly unusual for the boys to be able to get away on a late night like this. There was always something else that came up, whether it be plans with the family, being called in to work or just being so damn exhausted that they couldn't drag themselves out of the house. </p>
<p>Tonight was one of those rare occasions in which Dallas pulled up outside Shaun's house, his motor boat in tow and a big grin on his face. They hadnt been able to escape in months and the longing to go be on the water together was borderline painful. They never really spoke about it, but they both felt this intense desire to be around one another, not even in a social setting. They wanted to escape, and being out on Dallas' boat was the only way they knew how. </p>
<p>The lake was quiet, and it was relatively easy to get the boat into the water. Dallas drove it off of the trailer, and quickly circled around to the dock as Shaun parked the truck. Light footsteps made the dock bounce lightly with Shaun's weight. He had never been exactly subtle in the moments that he allowed his eyes to admire Dallas in ways boys shouldn't admire boys. Dallas reached out and caught the dock rail with his hands, guiding the boat to settle beside it. All too easy, but the flex of his muscles took Shaun's breath away. </p>
<p>"Alright, hop in." Dallas smiled all too eagerly as he pushed his hair back. Shaun braced himself, slowly stepping onto the unsteady hull. This was the part he dreaded above all else. Not the waiting, nor even the packing up at the end of the night while they are exhausted. No, getting onto the fuckin thing was his biggest issue. </p>
<p>As Shaun stepped on, he grabbed the railing. His legs shook beneath him and he could feel his nerves begin to overwhelm him. It was a stupid fear, but that didn't make it any less real. The boat began to slip away from the dock, and he was still halfway on the dock. "Dallas! Grab the rail!" He shouted as his fingertips slipped from it and he felt himself losing balance. </p>
<p>Dallas quickly wrapped his arms around Shaun's torso and pulled him completely onto the boat, falling backwards into it. For a moment, the waves rocked them violently, but that was far from their main focus. </p>
<p>Shaun hovered above Dallas, breathing heavily and taking a moment to calm down. He couldn't think and yet he was having too many thoughts at once. Their bodies aligned perfectly, Shaun's thighs on either side of Dallas' hips, Dallas' hand fitting perfectly in the dip of Shaun's back. </p>
<p>Dallas was immobilized by it all. He knew they he should probably make a joke, or push Shaun off, or do absolutely anything, but he couldn't. He couldn't bear to push the boy away when his head fell forward on Dallas' collarbone, breathing a soft chuckle directly into his skin. "Thank you." Shaun whispered, not bothering to remove himself from the slightly awkward spot. </p>
<p>"No problem." Dallas instinctually replied. Everything about this close proximity was new and overwhelming. He could smell the shampoo Shaun had used, could feel the erratic heartbeat against his chest. He could feel every point where Shaun's body connected to his, and could feel the man's breath as he eventually rose his head to make eye contact. </p>
<p>They were barely off the dock, not far enough out that they were alone, and yet everything else slipped away. Baby blue eyes crossed with emerald green ones as the air around them seemed to grow thick. Neither of the boys were entirely sure who began to lean in first, but they were soon merely centimeters apart when there was loud shouting. </p>
<p>"Hey! You're about to hit the dock!" Dallas quickly rolled Shaun off of him and jumped to action, leaning out to push the boat away by the rail. He tried to ignore how much cooler the wind was as soon as his best friend was no longer on top of him. He tried to avoid eye contact as he started up the motor and drove them out away from the dock. God, what the hell was that?</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The boys watched as the sun went down, Dallas talking about some nonesense as Shaun sat cross legged on the front of the boat, all too eager to listen. Dallas drove them out beyond the old rickety bridge that no one used anymore. The motor was just loud enough that Dallas had to yell over it, and Shaun's giggles were drowned out. It was easy, and they could already feel their own inhibitions slipping away. It was much harder to forget the touches and close proximity from hours before. Of course, boys don't talk about feelings like that. </p>
<p>After a while of talking and getting their bait out in the water, the two of them took off their life jackets. The game warden would have their ass if they say the two boys using the jackets as pillows rather than wearing them, but it was rare for the warden to come out this far anyway. The life jackets were far from the comfiest pillows they ever had, but they didn't mind a bit. </p>
<p>The boys watch as the moon comes up slowly, and it's as if every time they blink, more stars begin to appear in the sky. It's peaceful, somewhat quiet out here so far from civilization. The waves are gentle, lulling them into a relaxed state. The wind is only blowing hard enough to keep away the bugs and give the boys chills every once in a while.</p>
<p>"It's kinda nice." Shaun says quietly as he allows his eyes to bounce from one constellation to the next. He can't explain it, exactly. After all, the boy has never been great with words. All he can say about any of the experience is that it's nice. It's nice being here simultaneously in the open and hidden away. It's nice to feel all judgements and pretenses being washed away with every dip of the water. It's just nice. </p>
<p>"Yeah.. it is." Dallas replies, because somehow he truly understands what Shaun means. Theyre so much more similar than either would expect. The desire is never fully gone, no matter how many times Dallas has slept with other girls around the school, he still can't escape the desire to be right here. </p>
<p>It has gotten more and more difficult for Shaun to ignore his need to be around Dallas over the past few months. They grew up together, playing in the woods, hopping on the computer together, fuck they even found their first playboy magazine together. Both of them kept the secret about how they got off together for weeks over that magazine. It would have been easier to tear out pages to take for themselves or even go at opposite hours, but they had a silent agreement to go to this spot together and get off. They weren't able to say it, but neither one of them ever gave a shit about that magazine. </p>
<p>Shaun smiles to himself at the memory and looks over at Dallas, who is washing his hands off in the water. "Do you remember when we used to go to the forest when we were younger?" Shaun fears he might have said something wrong by the way that Dallas goes still. </p>
<p>"You mean when we would hang out in that old abandoned house?" Shaun goes a bit red thinking about the time that they spent in that house. Many girlfriends came and went but those two were always together. That had been the time Dallas gave Shaun the proper sex talk, since Shaun's parents were never really around to do it. </p>
<p>"No, I mean when we found that magazine." Shaun tried not to go red when Dallas choked. Seems he remembered the details just as well as Shaun. </p>
<p>"Yeah, what about it?" Dallas responded, and it took Shaun a moment to come up with a proper response. His tongue felt heavy, and he knew it was probably horrible to say this out of nowhere, what with the fact that it was do long ago.. but he can't seem to think of any other way to get the thought out. </p>
<p>"Why did we stop?" </p>
<p>The silence following his question is deafening, and some part of him wishes that he hadn't spoke at all. Dallas turns and sits down, leaning against the starboard. Shaun watches as he dries his hands off on his shorts and pushes his hair back away from his face. Yet again, he is struck by how beautiful that Dallas is. </p>
<p>Dallas has bright blue eyes, always intense and thoughtful, unlike his personality, which is easygoing and sporadic. His hair always looks to be a mess, but Shaun knows it's soft from the times he ran his hand through the curls. Dallas grew facial hair at some point much earlier than Shaun. It was strange how often it made Shaun wonder what it would be like to kiss someone with facial hair. </p>
<p>"You got a girlfriend, and we stopped hanging out so often." The words are like a punch to the gut, because suddenly Shaun remembers exactly what happened. </p>
<p>He had a girlfriend and began to shut out the person he cared for most because he couldn't handle the reality that he wanted to be around his best friend more than his girlfriend. He couldn't handle the realization that he was something he had always been told was wrong. He blocked out the self hatred times, and the times of self discovery because he couldn't handle it. No wonder Dallas kept his distance for a while. </p>
<p>"I wish we hadn't." Shaun says before he can stop himself, and cringes at the hot loquid rolling down his cheek. He has no hope to wipe it away subtly so all he can do is turn towards the dying light in the distance. He finds himself stupid to be crying over something that happened so long ago, but how the hell was he supposed to pretend it didn't bother him?</p>
<p>"What do you mean by that?" Dallas' voice sounds somewhat emotionless, but not entirely. It's as if he already knows, but is far too scared to ask. Shaun has to take a breath before it all comes tumbling out.</p>
<p>"I never wanted any of it to stop. I was dumb and scared, and there was something about you that forced me to face something I wasn't ready to face yet," Tears are rolling frequently, and he doesn't bother wiping them away. Instead, he looks directly at Dallas, hoping to convey that he means everything he says. "You had this way of pulling me out of my own head. I was more comfortable with you than with my girlfriend but I was losing control. There's something here, god damnit, don't you feel it? Is it there for you at all?" </p>
<p>Dallas sat in silence, mulling over everything in his head. "You abandoned me.. but that didn't mean it ever went away. I felt... Feel it. It has always been there, but what was I supposed to do? You pushed me away." Shaun glances up to see that Dallas is looking in the distance. He isn't crying, hell he doesn't seem all that bothered at all. In a way, it hurt. Why was Shaun having to take it all himself? Why was he the only one who seemed to give a damn?</p>
<p>Shaun is frustrated with it all. He has said too much and suddenly it feels like this boat is way too small for the two of them. The silence is deafening, and Shaun decides he doesn't want to be here anymore. "Alright, I'd like to go ho-" the boat rocks violently as Dallas leans over, and pressed his lips to Shaun's, brscing his hands against the port on either side of the smaller man. </p>
<p>It's breathtaking, and rushed. A frenzy of emotions is cast forth as their lips mold with one another in a desperate attempt at apologies and closure. Shaun's hands slip around Dallas' hips and pull him closer. Their chests heave as one, heady breaths and soft sighs mingle for what feels like eternity. </p>
<p>All emotion is conveyed through their lips and though neither of them are sure who initiated it, they both silently moved together so Dallas could lie back against the hull. Shaun fell forward, catching himself on his forearms on either side of Dallas' ribs. The boat rocked again, only serving to aid in their erratic movements. Dallas pulled Shaun down to allow their bodies to move as one. The sound of one of their tackle boxes falling over pulled a laugh from Shaun's lips, but they didn't care. All they wanted to do was be closer. </p>
<p>Dallas allowed a hand to slide up Shaun's back, accidently knocking off his hat. Neither of them care. It's sloppy and quick, soft groans colliding with breathy sighs. Dallas tangles his fingers in Shaun's dark hair, pulling him closer as he slots a thigh between Shaun's legs. A soft gasp followed by a shuddering laugh. "Gosh, Dallas I've never done this before."</p>
<p>Dallas chuckled in response, shaking his head at the boy barely hovering above him. "And you think I have?" It's a quiet response, just above a whisper, but it makes Shaun feel so much better as he leans in for another kiss. As he moves, so does the leg between his thighs and he feels like a teenager again when a needy whine is pulled out of him. He hadn't even noticed that he was already aching, but soon couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips against denim jeans. </p>
<p>Dallas clutches at Shaun's shirt, fighting with himself to stay with the slow, steady pace. Heavy breaths, soft rocking. It's debateable if they would even stop to the sound of a bait alarm at this point. It's a high that they are experiencing together and neither of them want to come down. </p>
<p>The boys felt like teenagers again in a way. All of those nights where hushed tones were spoken over lustful thoughts. This was so much further than they went back then. Shaun dips his head to Dallas' neck as he remembers the days they spent deep in the woods together. Red faces when they made eye contact while looking at each other. Sweltering skin as their thighs brushed against each other. Roaming hands to exposed skin. It was all pleasure based, and messy, at least that's what they blamed it on. It was easy to pretend the touches were driven by lust, but Shaun always craved to touch even after they both came.</p>
<p>"Shaun-" Dallas groans beneath the man and everything falls back into focus. The sound of their ragged breaths and denim against denim only made it all more real. Shaun never felt this good, or even this real in his dreams. He especially never got to hear his name spoken so pretty from Dallas' lips.</p>
<p>"Fuck, please-" Shaun doesn't even remember deciding to speak, and yet his own voice rang out against the silence. His voice had never been that high pitched with girls, nor had he ever felt this intense burning need. He isn't sure how long this was meant to last, all he knows was he is sure he might light on fire if something doesnt happen. His hands grab at his belt in a shaky attempt to rid himself of the restriction. He would have laughed at the ridiculously loud jingle if not for the desperation which keeps him grinding on Dallas' thigh despite all else. "Dal, help.." he whines pathetically before burying his face in the man's neck. He was embarassed, but far too gone not to ask. </p>
<p>"That's my good boy. Go on, lift yourself up then." Shaun's grip on Dallas' arm tightens as the nickname resonates with him. Of course he had been told he was good before, and even called a good boy, but the slightly possessive lace of the words make his hairs stand on end and a small whimper creep up the back of his throat. </p>
<p>Dallas quickly undoes both of their jeans, and pulls Shaun back up to his mouth. Heated kisses, quiet groans mingling with high whines. The hull was unforgiving against Dallas' back and he couldn't stand this slow unsure pace anymore. With some gentle maneuvering, Dallas settled Shaun down on his back. The boys both chuckled at how the alarm on the reels spun slightly with the rock of the boat. They had almost forgotten what got them there in the first place. </p>
<p>"Dal," Shaun starts just as Dallas slides his hand up the inside of his thigh. The man hums as he forces the elder's legs apart, chuckling at how red in the face he goes. "I don't want this to be a one time thing.." He feels almost stupid saying it out loud, and he can't bear to look at the boy between his legs, so he looks up at the stars instead.</p>
<p>Dallas watches him, baffled at the sight. Shaun had been cute when they were kids, but over time he filled out to be a man. His shoulders were broad, and his chest was muscular. He can see that from where the collar of his shirt somehow got stretched. What startles Dallas most is the beauty of Shaun's pretty green eyes. It's easy to tell when he is sincere, when he's sad, angry, or even hurt. They convey all. Right now they are conveying that Dallas needs to say something before this all gets fucked up again. </p>
<p>"Then be my boyfriend." </p>
<p>The words are blurted out into silence, somehow startling the both of them. Dallas had never been one for grand gesture, but he figured that Shaun surely deserved better than to have someone ask him out on a fishing boat. He didn't have much time to overthink before Shaun himself was sitting up, closing the distance between them for a more personal moment. "Thank god." Is all he says before pulling Dallas back down with him in a kiss to press their bodies together on the hull. </p>
<p>Dallas' mind was racing, but he couldn't think too much about it. He is here, kissing the love of his life, his childhood crush and best friend. He is sure that there will be more talk about it all in the future, but he can't think when Shaun's thighs close around his hips and the boy goes back to making quiet sounds that only serve to drive Dallas out of his mind. </p>
<p>Dallas braces himself on an arm above Shaun's head and reaches between them. He can feel Shaun shudder and chuckles to himself as he pulls out the boy's cock from his boxers. At a glance, he can see Shaun is flustered beyond belief, and trying to hide his face. Dallas doesn't care at all. In a moment, he has his own boxers pulled down as well and he quickly spits in his hand. Shaun squirms a bit as Dallas moves awkwardly to fix the positioning, a quiet whimper slipping at every change in stimulation. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna need you to tell me when you're close so I can keep you from ruinin' this good fishing shirt I've got. Alright?" Shaun is nodding before Dallas can even finish his sentence and the boy chuckles at him. "Alright baby, I'm gonna take it real nice and slow with you." The only response he can get is a whimper as Dallas wraps a rather large hand around both of their cocks, slowly rolling his hips to create friction. </p>
<p>There is a low thud against the hull as Shaun's head falls back and he whines, back arching slightly with the new sensation. Dallas' slightly matted hair falls into his face as his head dips with the pleasure. He has always been a bit of a dirty talker, but now his mind is blank. It has never all felt this right before. Despite the fact that Shaun is whining loudly, Dallas simply can't help himself. "That's right baby, tell me how good you feel. You look like such a pretty little slut fucking yourself into my fist like this." The words tumble out before he can think about them and Shaun is going more red with every passing second. </p>
<p>"Ple- please fuck- faster!" Dallas' hips stutter at the pitch Shaun's voice had suddenly reached. He hadn't thought about how pretty and.. oddly feminine Shaun would sound in this situation, but he can't focus any thought on it for long. His hips piston at a building pace, making the boat rock and the alarms on the reels buzz. Every few minutes he stops long enough to spit in his hand and begins meeting the offset thrust with a drag of his hand. </p>
<p>Shaun can't seem to decide between letting his head fall back against the hull, or watching Dallas' hand quickly working to bring him to a climax. The boy begins to tremble as he gets overwhelmed with the proximity of it. "Dal-Dallas m- fuck I'm close- so close." Immediately the pleasure is gone, and Shaun's hips begin to writhe automatically with desire. He doesn't have time to complain before Dallas is wrapping his lips around his cock, tongue working to pull Shaun over the edge quickly. </p>
<p>Large hands hold the boy's hips still as Dallas takes him down as far as he can manage. Yet again, Shaun is overwhelmed, but this time he knows he won't be stopped. His hand frantically taps at Dallas' head as a warning before his fingers clench a tuff of dirty blond hair. "Dallas! Don't stop oh god please don't stop!" His eyes roll back as his body begins to tremble once more and with one final cry, Shaun's thighs close around Dallas' head, back arching up again. The high feels like it lasts a lifetime, and maybe it does for them. It doesn't really matter. </p>
<p>Shaun looks up at his boyfriend, and gives him a sleepy smile before pulling his boxers up over himself. His eyes flutter and he twitches slightly at the sensation, but he doesn't allow himself to get distracted. </p>
<p>Dallas watches as Shaun makes his way to his knees and sits back against his ankles. He gestures to the empty bench on the back of the boat, and Dallas makes his way to it without a word. Shaun wastes no time wrapping one of his hands around Dallas' cock then, and smiles up at him. Yet again, Dallas is stricken by how beautiful Shaun is. Pretty, soft hands, pretty pink lips and dimples to make him look almost innocent even in this situation. </p>
<p>He doesn't get to admire the boy long before he is slowly working Dallas' length into his mouth. Pretty green eyes blink up at him, and Dallas is quickly enamored by the skills of someone who is most definitely probably new to stuff like this. Shaun gags a few times before setting a steady pace, and moans softly. He can't say he didn't enjoy the sensation of having his mouth so full. He definitely enjoyed the soft moans and hair pulling. "Yeah babydoll, just like that. You take it so well." Shaun melts at the soft whisper of nicknames. He knows that this is real, and that they are meant for him. </p>
<p>"Hang on darlin', I'm gonna cum." Just as Dallas utters the words, Shaun pulls back and settles on his ankles again. With a mischievous grin, he lets his tongue loll out and his eyes drift shut. "Fuck- baby, you want me to cum on your face?" Shaun doesn't even answer, just giggles softly at how fucked out Dallas sounds. It's only a few moments before he can hear slick sounds, and it sends shivers down his back knowing he did that to his best friend. </p>
<p>Dallas' earth seems to shatter as he cums, rope after rope strew themselves across Shaum's face, and the boy's eyelashes barely fluttered. He wanted this and fuck did he look pretty like that. Dallas watches in awe as Shaun's tongue retracts back into his mouth, and he begins to clean himself off by gathering it on his fingers, then sucking it off. Dallas was sure he could get hard again just from thinking about it all too much. </p>
<p>"I liked that." Shaun says quietly as he gets up and sits on the bench next to Dallas. "I want to do that again." He adds. </p>
<p>"Maybe later, baby. First we should probably check to see if we have any bait left on these hooks."</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>There's something about being alone with someone that you have feelings for out on the lake that makes you brave. It's a simple gesture that Shaun makes, one that he is sure he would never have made in the "real world" had the events of the past few hours not occured. He allows his hand to drift down and his fingers to tangle themselves in Dallas'. It's a small moment, but oh so distinct, and they both respectively smile up at the stars. Neither one of them would give a damn if they didn't catch a fish that night. All they cared about was being with each other.</p>
<p>As the night rolls on, they get a few bites here and there, but the moon is full and neither of them expect to catch anything because of it. They somewhat enjoy the moon though, because sneaky glances and soft sighs can be seen beneath her soft glow. </p>
<p>They find themselves lost in each others eyes at times, not even talking.. just admiring. They allow themselves to drift along, thinking of everything in terms of outside of the real world. Back home, they were both considered country boys who were straight as can be. Boys that would never look at other boys in the way they are looking at each other now. Out here, everything is different. It is easier to imagine that those boys don't exist, that they don't have a role to fill. </p>
<p>No matter how much they wished that the night would last forever, soon Shaun's eyes grew heavy, and the night subtly became more chilly. The hope of bites had stopped happening long ago, and neither were sure that there was any bait left on the hooks. </p>
<p>It didn't matter to either of them, as Shaun sleepily rolled over, and tucked himself into Dallas' side. They could spend the night here in this small boat, and nothing else would matter.. because the boys don't talk about what happens on the water.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey this was more of a crackship but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless! If you ever wanna reach out and talk hcs or just random bs, hmu on my twitter (@Simping_Soup)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>